pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyogre
|dex number = 382}} Kyogre is the Sea Basin Pokemon. It does not evolve into or from any Pokemon, as it is a legendary. Along with Groudon and Rayquaza, it it part of the Weather Trio. Kyogre is the mascot of both Pokemon Sapphire and it's remake Pokemon Alpha Sapphire. Biology Normal Kyogre Kyogre resembles a massive, blue orca/killer whale. It has large, wing-like pectoral fins with red markings on the top and bottom. Each fin has four white finger-like square tips. It has a much smaller dorsal fin, which also has markings on its top. Its bottom thins out into a point, but a couple feet from the point, it has it's tail fin. Its jaw is white, and it has a red line seperating the white from the blue. On its belly, it has a thin red line, then two thicker white lines, and a thin red line again. It has two yellow eyes with black pupils. Kyogre is 14'09" tall, and it weighs 776.0 pounds. Primal Kyogre Primal Kyogre is now a darker shade of blue, with its tails webbed together. Its body is covered with glowing lines, most noticable on its fins, forehead, and back. The bottom of its jaw now has a bluish tint, and all the red lines that used to cover its body are now blue. The two large dots on its forehead seem to be transparent, with its yellow insides visible. Its eyes are now a yellowish color, with an orange pupil. It is 9.8 meters tall, and it weighs 948 pounds. Canon Appearances Major *In Gaining Groudon, Team Magma had captured Kyogre but didn't have the correct orb to control it. They planned to make a trade with Team Aqua, who had captured Groudon. The trade was about to be made when Archie decided to use Kyogre to destroy everyone. The battle between Kyogre and Groudon occurred during the following episode, The Scuffle of Legends. *Kyogre appeared in the movie Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. It had appeared along with countless other Water Pokemon when Ash replaced all of the Sea Crown's crystals. Minor *Kyogre makes it's anime debut in the opening of Jirachi: Wish Maker. *Kyogre appears in the intros of Destiny Deoxys, The Rise of Darkrai, Arceus and the Jewel of Life and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Other **In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Kyogre is a Poke Ball Pokemon. When released, Kyogre will use the move Hydro Pump. The water does no damage, but will knock players back with extreme force. Touching Kyogre's body will do damage. Kyogre also appears as a trophy. Fanon Appearances Pokemon Students of the Legends *Kyogre is Amy's Pokemon and Soul Partner, they engage in combat against William's Groudon. Pokémon Tales * Kyogre appeared in ''Vs. Groudon and Kyogre''. It also achieved Primal Reversal. Pokedex Entries 'Ruby' Kyogre has the power to create massive rain clouds that cover the entire sky and bring about torrential downpours. This Pokémon saved people who were suffering from droughts. 'Sapphire' Kyogre is named in mythology as the Pokémon that expanded the sea by covering the land with torrential rains and towering tidal waves. It took to sleep after a cataclysmic battle with Groudon. 'Emerald' Kyogre has appeared in mythology as the creator of the sea. After long years of feuding with Groudon, it took to sleep at the bottom of the sea. 'FireRed, LeafGreen' This Pokémon is said to have expanded the sea by bringing heavy rains. It has the power to control water. 'Diamond, Pearl, Platinum' It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. 'HeartGold, SoulSilver' A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. 'Black, Black 2, White, White 2' It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. 'X' A mythical Pokémon said to have swelled the seas with rain and tidal waves. It battled with Groudon. 'Y' It is said to have widened the seas by causing downpours. It had been asleep in a marine trench. Moves *???: Water Pulse *???: Scary Face *???: Body Slam *???: Muddy Water *???: Aqua Ring *???: Ice Beam *???: AncientPower *???: Water Spout *060: Calm Mind *065: Aqua Tail *075: Sheer Cold *080: Double-Edge *090: Hydro Pump Gallery/Boxart Sapphire_EN_boxart.png|Pokemon Sapphire Alpha_Sapphire_EN_boxart.png|Pokemon Alpha Sapphire Primal Kyogre.png|Kyogre's Primal Form 154ytfa.png|shut up groudon!!! I am better that your!! Category:Pokemon Category:Hoenn Pokemon Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Whale Pokemon Category:Blue Pokemon Category:White Pokemon Category:Basic Pokemon Category:Pokemon that do not evolve Category:Genderless Category:Mascot Pokemon Category:Pokemon with Alternate Forms Category:Primal Evolution Pokemon Category:Animal Pokemon